Behind Iron Bars
by The Dementors Dinner Party
Summary: Why would a brilliant young wizard who was somewhat confident, a joker and actually loyal enough not to tell anybody about the Marauder's Map betray his friends to the Dark Side all of a sudden and feel no remorse for sending his other friend behind bars in Azkaban and the last, left alone for 12 years? Why did Peter Pettigrew betray his friends?


BEHIND IRON BARS.

I do not own Harry Potter or On My Own from Ashes Remain. But I do own The Dementors Dinner Party. This isn't the best but it's not really a story. It's an idea.

 **There's gotta be another way out**

 **I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt**

 **I've tried forever getting out on my own.**

 **But every time I do this my way**

 **I get caught in the lies of the enemy**

 **I lay my troubles down**

 **I'm ready for you now.**

You all know the story. A dark wizard named Voldemort comes to a family and kills the father and then the mother. He attempts to kill the baby, Harry, but the killing curse backfired and hit him instead. Well, some people knew that the Potters were under the Fidelius Charm and couldn't be found unless the Secret Keeper spilled the beans but people understand the story wrong. And not just the whole world who paid attention to the reason the Potters were found.

All of them. Sirius, Remus and everybody who knows Peter Pettigrew is still alive. Well, they're right about one thing. Peter Pettigrew _is_ still alive. Unfortunately. And in both ways, there is truth in the word _Unfortunately._ Think of it this way:

Why would a brilliant young wizard who was somewhat confident, a joker and actually loyal enough not to tell anybody about the Marauder's Map betray his friends to the Dark Side all of a sudden and feel no remorse for sending his other friend behind bars in Azkaban and the last, left alone for 12 years? The reason Harry Potter was mistreated his entire childhood?

Why did Peter Pettigrew betray his friends?

Well, the truth's coming out. Let's go back to the statement that everybody was wrong. Let's say that Peter Pettigrew hadn't betrayed the Potters but the Potters were betrayed. It had all started when Peter was 21 years old and he went to throw out the trash of his home. The trashcans were in front of an alley so he walked down there and opened the lid.

"In you go," Peter said and winced slightly as the bag hit the bottom of the trashcan and made a cracking noise "I forgot about that Firewhiskey," He whispered, scratching the back of his head.

He turned to go back to his house but he was grabbed by the neck and rammed into the alley wall and looked into the cold gray eyes of Antonio Nott.

"Oh, Hell no," Peter said.

Nott smirked "Oh hell, yes, Pettigrew. I've been waiting for this moment so long."

"Wait a little longer?" Peter asked, grinning at Nott.

"No. No way, Peter. You're coming with me. _Stupify!_ "

The world went black. Peter opened his eyes in a cell and sat up, wincing at the pain in his head and rubbed it "Damn," He muttered when he saw his location. He dug into his robe pockets, looking for any weapon but everything was confisticated.

Typical.

He leaned against the wall "Soooo not good," Peter muttered "Oh darn. Okay… Sirius, Remus, James and Lily are smart ass people. They will find me quickly."

Even as he continued this mantra, he knew it wasn't possible. The death eaters were clever little idiots and nobody could deny it. If you did, you must not have met one. You must be so ignorant and oblivious that you would think all guns - play and real - are technically the same thing.

Soon, Antonio Nott came down to the cell and smirked at him "We would kill you," He said "But that would be a waste. We need you, Pettigrew. Tell me the prophecy."

"Never," Peter said.

"Tell me the prophecy and I'll let you go."

He wanted to get out of there. Badly. But… no. No. Enough taking the easy way out. Enough being a coward. Enough being a low graded wizard. Enough being the everyday Peter Pettigrew.

"Over. My. Dead. Body," Peter hissed.

"CRUCIO!" Nott screamed.

Peter spent a week in the dungeons of Nott Manor and wondered if his friends had noticed his absence yet. If Joanne was coping well. Joanne… his fiancee'. They were gonna get married in 4 months in December. They didn't want to rush the wedding. They wanted to be engaged a while. A month before he found out the answer. Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange weren't the only brothers.

They had a 20 year old brother. Rover LeStrange who was this cowardly man who was 10 times the coward Peter will ever be. Rover drank Polyjuice Potion and morphed into Peter and is living in his precious house, talking to his great friends and playing with Harry, who was 13 months old.

Yeah… Peter's damned. Apparently, they were using Rover to become sort of a secret spy and see what the Order is doing. Peter, meanwhile, had to give the prophecy OR the Potter's current location. He refused. He pushed down every urge to tell the death eaters. Pushed down every memory of a pain filled day, resisted the feeling of dread, knowing Rover was winning.

On the first of October, Peter was moved. He spent his time in Zabini Manor. Then Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Greengrass and back to Nott and the LeStrange and the cycle went on and on. He heard the news of his friends' death, Voldemort's downfall and everything and now the death eaters were trying _everything_ to keep him a secret from the world.

They couldn't know Peter Pettigrew was alive! And Peter exceeded in becoming a brave, I-Do-Not-Care guy who flips the death eaters off regularly by 1984. He carried a cloud of guilt with him. He never should have gone out that day. Or he should've fought Nott. But now, he was in this cell and being moved to another every month.

It wasn't the ideal life but to Peter… he felt like he deserved it.

VOLDEMORT'S RETURN.

Peter was sitting in Malfoy Manor at this moment, banging the back of his head repeatedly against the wall. Ting, Ting, Ting, Ting. He sighed. He was soooo bored! Then, he heard voices from teenagers.

"And then I had to go to Finch for the key!"

"You mean Filch?"

"No! Finch. I _mean_ Finch!"

He looked to where a group of teenagers were coming. He smirked "Hello," He said in a sing-song voice "Come to visit me?"

The blonde shrieked "What was that?"

"Down here, you idiots!" Peter said.

The 5 teens looked down the stairs into his cell. He could see Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Who's that?" Zabini Jr asked.

"Oh, some bloke that my father intends to keep locked up. With the Dark Lord back, it'll be much easier," Malfoy Jr said.

"Wait, what? The Dark Lord is _back_?" Peter asked, paling and eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Malfoy said, swaggering down the stairs and looking right at Peter "He's returned last June. Almost killed Potter. But he'll get him next time. I know he will."

"Oh #$#$!" Peter screamed and Nott Jr covered his ears.

Well, the Order must have reformed, Peter thought. The Order reformed. He so badly wanted to escape this wretched cell and fight Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War.

"Is Sirius Black still alive?" He asked.

"We think so," Malfoy Jr said "He escaped prison."

If Sirius escaped prison then that means he must have joined Remus and then to the Order. Perfect.

"Thanks," Peter said "Now scram, snakes of Hell!" He must have sounded pretty deranged because they all screamed and got the hell outta there. Peter smirked.

No matter what, Marauder had always been a title of his.

Speaking of that. He was sure gonna get his revenge on Rover for duplicating his animagus form. Fish faced Rover LeStrange.

Dark stories exploding in my mind. Tell me what you think. Do you think Peter is in a cell? Every 1 review is a step closer to getting me to extend Behind Iron Bars into a full story. This is just a One Shot but... maybe I change my mind and make Peter escape? We'll see.

\- The Dementors Dinner Party

PS: Unabii will be continued soon. My mind just went to a Writers Block after my grandad got sick.


End file.
